10
| directed by = Blake Edwards | written by = Blake Edwards | produced by = Blake Edwards; Tony Adams | music by = Henry Mancini | cinematography = Frank Stanley | edited by = Ralph E. Winters | distributed by = Geoffrey Productions Orion Pictures Warner Bros. | release date(s) = October 5th, 1979 | mpaa rating = | running time = 122 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $74,865,517 Box Office Mojo; 10 (1979); Total Lifetime Grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = }} 10 is an American feature film of the romantic comedy genre. It was written and directed by Blake Edwards and produced by Geoffrey Productions and distributed through Warner Bros. and Orion Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 5th, 1979. The movie stars Dudley Moore as George Webber - a forty-two-year-old composer who is involved in an unsatisfying relationship with stage actress Samantha Taylor, played by Julie Andrews. George finds himself smitten when he spies an attractive young bride-to-be named Jenny Hanley (Bo Derek), which develops into an obsession that takes him from his home in Los Angeles to Mexico. Other actors in the film include Robert Webber as Hugh, Dee Wallace as Mary Lewis, and Brian Dennehy as Donald. Cast Appearances * Bernie Kaufman * Covington * David Hanley * Doctor Miles * Ethel Miles * George Webber * Hugh * Jenny Hanley * Josh Taylor * Larry * Mary Lewis * Mrs. Kissell * Samantha Taylor * California :* Los Angeles County :* Bel Air :* Beverly Hills :* Los Angeles :* Malibu * Mexico :* Manzanillo :* Colima * Piano * Surfboard * Telescope * Bees * Dogs * Sharks * Actress * Bartender * Composer * Dentist * Doctor * Partier * Pharmacist * Police officer * Singer * Waitress * Church * Drowning * Infidelity * Homosexuality * Impotency * Orgy * Wedding Notes * 10 (1979) redirects to this page. * 10 was filmed on-location in parts of Malibu and Beverly Hills in Los Angeles County, California. George's house was shot at 777 Ledo Way in Bel Air. The Hotel Las Hadas was filmed in Manzanillo, Colima, Mexico. IMDB; 10 (1979); Filming locations. * 10 ranked number one at the box office over its opening weekend. It pulled in a gross of $3,526,692. Box Office Mojo; 10 (1979). Domestic Summary. * This is Blake Edwards twenty-fourth theatrically released feature film as a director. He is best known for his work on the Pink Panther caper series, which includes The Pink Panther, The Return of the Pink Panther, The Pink Panther Strikes Again, and Revenge of the Pink Panther. * This is Blake Edwards twenty-eighth theatrically released feature film as a writer. * This is Bo Derek's first major film work as an actress. It is her second actual film, following a bit role in the 1977 drama Orca. It is her first work in the romantic comedy genre. * Actor William Lucking is credited as Bill Lucking in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "A temptingly tasteful comedy for adults who can count". * The title of the film is derived from the scoring of a woman's attractiveness on a numerical scale ranging from 1-10 with 10 being the best. George actually classifies Jenny Hanley as an 11, implying that her attractiveness is well beyond the scale's parameters. * A poster from the United Kingdom included the tagline Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...". This is the tagline most commonly associated with the 1978 movie Jaws 2. * This movie premiered five days after Julie Andrews' forty-fourth birthday. Recommendations * Arthur - Dudley Moore film. * Arthur 2: On the Rocks - Dudley Moore film. * Arthur 2: On the Rocks - Dudley Moore film. * Bolero - Bo Derek film. * Pink Panther, The - Blake Edwards film. * Pink Panther Strikes Again, The - Blake Edwards film. * Return of the Pink Panther - Blake Edwards film. * Tarzan the Ape Man - Bo Derek film. * Woman in Red, The - Similar themes. External Links * * * 10 at Wikipedia * * References Explicit content Male partial nudity | Male rear nudity | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Homophobia | Obscene finger gesture | Public nudity | Profanity | Smoking | Smoking pot Category:1970s/Films Category:1979/Films Category:October, 1979/Films Category:Geoffrey Productions Category:Orion Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Theatrically released films Category:0-9/Films Category:Male rear nudity Category:Female frontal nudity Category:Female rear nudity Category:Female topless nudity Category:Homophobia Category:Profanity Category:Smoking Category:Male partial nudity Category:Obscene finger gesture Category:Public nudity Category:Midlife crisis Category:Piano Category:Surfboard Category:Telescope Category:Bees Category:Dogs Category:Sharks Category:Drowning Category:Infidelity Category:Homosexuality Category:Impotence Category:Orgies Category:Weddings